50_cent_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just A Lil Bit
Yeah, Shady, Aftermath, G-Unit Damn baby, all I need is a lil bitA lil bit of this, a lil bit of thatGet it crackin' in the club when you hear the shitDrop it like it's hot, get to whippin' that back Girl, shake that thing, yeah, work that thingLet me see it go up and downRotate that thang, I wanna touch that thangWhen you make it go round and round I step up in the club, I'm like, "Who you wit?"G-Unit in the house, yeah, that's my clickYeah, I'm young but a nigga from the old schoolOn the dance floor, a nigga doin' old moves I don't give a fuck, I do what I wan' doI hit your ass up, boy, I done warned youBetter listen when I talk, nigga, don't tripYo', heat in the car, mine's in this, bitch I ain't tryin' to beef, I'm tryin' to get my drink onAnd my diamonds, my fitted and my mink onI'ma kick it at the bar 'til it's time to goThen I'ma get in shorty ear and I'ma let her know All a nigga really need is a lil bitNot a lot, baby girl, just a lil bitWe can head to the crib in a lil bitI can show you how I live in a lil bit I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bitTake 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bitGet to kissin' and touchin' a lil bitGet to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit This is 50, comin' out your stereoIt's hard to tell though 'cause I switched the flowEyes a lil' low 'cause I twist the 'droPockets on swoll 'cause I move the O's My neck, my wrist, my ears is frozeCome, get your bitch, she on me, dawgShe must ta heard about the doughNow Captain, c'mon and save a hoe I get it crunk in the club, I'm off the chainNumber 1 on the chart all the time, mayneWhen the kid in the house, I turn it outKeep the dance floor packed, that's without a doubt But shorty, shake that thang like a pro manShe backed it up on me, I'm like, "Oh man"I got close enough to her so I know she could hearSystem thumpin', party jumpin', I said, loud and clear All a nigga really need is a lil bitNot a lot, baby girl, just a lil bitWe can head to the crib in a lil bitI can show you how I live in a lil bit I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bitTake 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bitGet to kissin' and touchin' a lil bitGet to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit Baby, you got me feelin' right, you heard me?My momma gone, you can spend the night, you heard me?I ain't playin', I'm tryin' to fuck tonight, you heard me?Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon All a nigga really need is a lil bitNot a lot, baby girl, just a lil bitWe can head to the crib in a lil bitI can show you how I live in a lil bit I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bitTake 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bitGet to kissin' and touchin' a lil bitGet to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit All a nigga really need is a lil bitNot a lot, baby girl, just a lil bitWe can head to the crib in a lil bitI can show you how I live in a lil bit I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bitTake 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bitGet to kissin' and touchin' a lil bitGet to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit Read more: 50 CENT - JUST A LITTLE BIT LYRICS Category:50 cent